tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Glenn31 as "Emma" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
12:40 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 12:40 Yeah, Emma will be pretty much the same 12:40 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 12:40 No 12:41 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Emma. Your partner for this scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 12:41 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Lindsay13 12:41 Glenn31 has changed nick to Emma31 12:41 Hiii! 12:41 Hey. 12:42 Oh my gosh, uh. 12:42 Erma, right? 12:42 It's Emma 12:42 Right! Emma! 12:42 You sound familiar... 12:42 I was on last season. 12:42 Or was it the season before? 12:42 I know I've definitely been on this show before, that's for sure! 12:42 Oh, that must be it :P 12:43 So... was there something you wanted or? 12:43 * Lindsay13 blinks. 12:43 Uhhh. 12:43 Yes. 12:43 Wait. 12:43 No! 12:43 Wait. 12:43 Why did I come over here? 12:43 To talk to me maybe? 12:43 OH YEAH! 12:44 Scott told me to tell everybody on the team that we're voting for Erma tonight. 12:44 I feel so bad... poor Erma! 12:44 What? 12:44 Why? 12:45 Why is anybody even listening to him... he smells kinda bad 12:45 Oh my gosh, I totally noticed that too! 12:45 Did he say why he was voting me off? 12:45 No, silly! 12:46 He's not voting you off. 12:46 He's voting for-- 12:46 Oh. 12:46 Oops. 12:46 Yeah. 12:46 I'm sorry, Erma!! I wish there was something I could do. D: 12:46 Hmmm 12:46 You could maybe... vote with me? 12:46 And we could try get the rest of the team to vote for that rat too 12:47 But Scott's so nice! 12:47 My diamond earrings went missing. 12:47 And I found them under his bed! 12:47 He must've been keeping them for me or something. 12:47 ... 12:47 Lindsay. 12:47 He probably took them. 12:47 :o 12:47 Oh my gosh. 12:47 I was WONDERING why they disappeared! 12:48 ....it's a good thing you're pretty 12:48 But yeah, if you tell everyone else that, maybe we can convince them to vote him of 12:48 Oh okay, I'll go tell Scott! 12:48 I mean, uh. 12:48 Not Scott! 12:48 no! 12:48 The whole team! 12:48 exactly 12:48 just not Scott! 12:48 ok? 12:48 * Lindsay13 blinks. 12:48 Okay! 12:48 * Lindsay13 walks off aimlessly. 12:48 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 12:48 Emma31 has changed nick to Glenn31 12:49 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 12:49 Ok, thanks Ryan! 12:49 <@TDIFan13> No problem! 12:49 <@TDIFan13> Bye Glenn! 12:49 Bye 12:49 Glenn31 25e4e852@gateway/web/freenode/ip.37.228.232.82 has left #joypop [] Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions